1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic and acoustic drums and more specifically to an electronic drum head that can be attached to a conventional acoustic drum shell.
2. Background of the Related Art
Drummers face a number of problems with their chosen instrument because acoustic drum kits are generally large and take up substantial amounts of space, and can be very loud when played. Acoustic drums are also limited in the types of sounds they are capable of producing. Additionally, acoustic drums may be difficult to record when using a microphone.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional acoustic drum, which typically includes a cylindrical drum shell 2 having a mounting fixture 1 for attaching the acoustic drum to a boom (not shown) or other support device. A drum head 5 is secured to the shell 2 by a hoop or rim 3, and tuning devices 4 disposed equiangularly about shell 2 are used to adjust the tension on and thus the tuning of the drum head 5 by adjusting the tightness of the tuning lugs 4a. 
Notably, the entire drum head 5 and the hoop/rim 3 may be removed from the drum shell 2 by completely removing the tuning lugs 4a from the tuning devices 4 or otherwise removing the hoop/rim 3 from the tuning lugs 4a. In that case, the hoop/rim 3 and the drum head 5 can be removed from the shell 2.
To provide a more versatile and modern drum, the electronic drum kit was invented to provide a variety of sound options and downloading capabilities. There are many examples of stand-alone electronic drum kits, including electronic drum kits made by Alesis, Simmons, Roland, and Yamaha. Electronic drum kits are easier to record and are capable of producing a wide range of musical effects, including certain effects not possible on a conventional acoustic drum kit. However, electronic drum kits are also large and require a substantial amount of space. Electronic drum kits are also electronic only and are not capable of producing conventional acoustic percussion music.
Most professional musicians and drummers prefer to have both an electronic drum kit and an acoustic kit, which effectively doubles the floor space required to store and use these instruments. Accordingly, there is a perceived need in the art for the capability to utilize both an acoustic drum kit and an electronic drum kit, which kit may be selected according to the drummer's needs.